In For Adoption
by HidesBehindClosedDoors
Summary: When two muggers, kill her mother right in front of her what is young Bella to do, run or fight? What happens when a mysterious man in a white lab coat and a gorgeous boy with bronze hair show up and take her into their home of vampires?


In For Adoption

We were standing at the subway waiting for our train to arrive and take us back home since we'd spent the day shopping for my 10th birthday and although I hated shopping I loved spending the day with my mom. She worked so much we didn't get much time to do that. After the news of my father's death she had turned into a workaholic and had only just started getting back to normal. He was a cop, the police chief and had been killed in a gun robbery. My mom was all I had left, little did I know she was about to be taken from me as well. My mom and me were dancing and messing around as she kept spinning me under her arm and back. We didn't notice that there was anything weird about the guys standing a few feet away. Or at least I didn't. We were the only ones on that platform and we waited patiently for the train to arrive. One of the men walked past us and down the steps. I thought he'd just got tired of waiting and left but how wrong I was. We heard the whistle of the train as it started making its way towards our platform and my mom bent down to grab her purse telling me the train was here. The other man standing a few feet away walked up to us and my mom put me behind her as the one that we thought had walked off appeared back up the stairs. They started yelling at my mom about giving them her purse she held me back and was shaking as she handed it over. They said something about me and she stood her ground saying 'no!' but, I didn't think they could do anything then the train had pulled up and people were in the windows. They weren't paying us any attention and I didn't want to shout and make the men mad. They turned around and got on the train my mom just stood there me still behind her. As the door shut they stood there looking at us and one got a grin on his face. The door opened back up and they pulled out a gun. Before I new what was happening they'd shot my mom and got back off as the train drove away.

"MOM! MOM! NO, MOMMY!" I screamed as one tried grabbing me and covering my mouth. I bit him and carried on struggling to get to my mom. He slapped me and I just cried. There was nothing I could do. I had no one else left. He grabbed a hold of me and spun me around touching my face as if inspecting a horse he was buying.

"LET GO OF ME! HELP! MOM!" I knew it was to let to save my mom and he just covered my mouth again but before I could try anything else he was flying backwards and all I could see was a blur as I crawled over to my mom who was still bleeding. A pretty man with blonde hair appeared in front of me as he started checking my mom for a pulse. I could tell he was a doctor by his white coat that they wore but I couldn't see anything else apart from my mother's dead eyes looking up at me. I was aware of someone wrapping there arms around me as the doctor looked up, with sadness in his eyes and shook his head. I knew then she was gone, nothing could bring her back as I cried into the strange boy who held me's arms. I was pretty much empty after that and I can't remember much of what had happened. The boy that had been holding me had turned me around to look at him. He had beautiful bronze hair and the strangest gold eyes I'd ever seen. His skin was pale white and ice cold and he looked strong. I looked into his gold eyes and they seemed to go on forever, my vision was blurry and after that everything went black as I fainted.

I woke up on a comfy bed and I heard people talking. I opened my eyes to see the bronze haired boy arguing with a pixie.

"We can't Alice, she's a human, and we're…" They turned to look at me at the same time, weird. I looked down and blushed nervous, before remembering why I was here and that I was with strangers. My mom was dead. I started to cry and sob as tears fell down my face. Before I could even think I felt cold arms wrap around me and place me in someone's lap.

"Shh, come on love, everything's going to be ok, I promise." It was the boy and he had such a pretty voice, it sounded like velvet, I hiccupped a few times and stopped crying, I didn't want these people to think I was a baby. I looked up to see the boy from the train station holding me in his lap with a sad smile on his face. The pixie was still standing there but she had a knowing smile on her face.

"What was that Edward?" She giggled and walked out of the room. It was just me and him.

"What's your name?"

"B… B, Bella, sir." I was nervous, I didn't know these people and I had a funny feeling in my tummy, not a bad one, it felt nice just a little different, like little butterflies were fluttering in there.

"Well, Bella, I'm Edward and you don't need to call me sir." I smiled at him and threw my arms around his neck hugging him. I didn't know why I did it but I felt like I needed someone and him and that doctor saved me from the nasty men.

"W… what happened to the men." He pulled back with a slightly uncomfortable look on his face so I let go and sat with my hands in my lap.

"There not going to hurt you anymore I promise." I just nodded, it didn't matter they had done the only thing that could really hurt me, they killed my mommy.


End file.
